tigzonseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tigzon (series)
Tigzon (series) (ｶﾆｷﾂﾗﾐ, Tegzone) is a series of Sploder games, originally created by Gamerdeath722 (later Mangamixer). The first game in the series was released on June 14, 2013, which was expected to have 20-parts of the game, but was on hiatus due to some low views of other games History 'Original (2012-2013)' Tigzon was originally created by Gamerdeath722, in which the series was described as a spiritual successor to his old platformer game, Flash Adventure. The original Tigzon game takes place in a fictional universe, known as Nexus, which follows an adventure of a 16-years old teenage boy, Alex Randy Chang, who has an ability to transform into a tiger-cat/human hybrid creature, who calls himself Tigzon. The plot revolves two alienated teenage girls, Leaf and Tina Loola, alongside with their Puffies, who they were kidnapped by Rex Chang and his RED soldiers, which their plans is to destroy their universe, Marx. Tigzon must save them and their home planet from the RED Headquarters. The original game had ended up on hiatus, after a demo version of Tigzon PART 4, probably due to some low views of other games, leading the series in cliff hanger. After Gamerdeath722 transferred to Mangamixer, some Tigzon games, including spin-offs, Tigzon Battle and'' Tigzon on Game Boy'', has some references and homages to the original ones. 'Cancelled Tigzon games (2013)' Tigzon Adventure (formally known as Tigzon Recoded) was originally going to be a remake to the original games, but private and cancelled the game, due to some glitches and has some non-cannon elements to the series. 'Future (2014-present)' Following the success of Tigzon Battle and Tigzon on Game Boy, It was announced that Mangamixer has expressed interests in making a new Tigzon games and ported to his another account, Tigzonworks. Titled as Tigzon Journey, the game is a sub-series of the Tigzon game and will feature new design of the series' characters as well as new characters, introducing to the series. Games 'Main series' 'Spin-off titles' 'Other games' Characters Main article: List of Tigzon characters *'Alex Chang' 'Alex Chang is the main character of the Tigzon series. He is outgoing, trouble-making teenage boy, who is addicted to video games and action movies. He has an ability to transform into a powerful tiger-cat hybrid creature, who he called himself, "Tigzon". *'''''Tigzon Tigzon is a transformation of Alex that he is a tiger-cat hybrid creature. His ability can go faster, fight faster and a ability to transform into Super Tigzon, by collecting many crystals. *'Dr. Massona' 'Dr. Massona is Alex's mother and a scientist. She was the wife of Mikey Chang, after his death from an plane crush accident. She and Alex moved to Professor Muzuka's lab house, where her friend Professor Muzuka. *'Professor Muzuka Professor Muzuka is Dr. Massona's partner, who used be a co-worker at RED Headquarters. He is responsible for creating his transformation DNA, which he created for Tigzon. * Leaf Loola 'Leaf Loola is a normal teenage girl from Marx, her home planet, who she was rescued from the RED Headquarters. She is smart, genius and beautiful girl, who she takes care of her own pet Puffy. She is Alex/Tigzon's love interest. *'Tina Loola Tina Loola is Leaf's sister. She is cocky, brat and selfish girl, who she is a crush on Alex's transformation, Tigzon (though she has a crush on Alex). She sometimes upsets with some Puffies that are cute, ball-like creatures. *'Rex Chang' Rex Chang is a brother of Mikey Chang and a villain of the Tigzon series. His transformation is a strong dragon-like creature that can breath fire blastly . Appearances in other games *In Gamerdeath722's A Hoverboard Game, Tigzon makes his early appearance as a playable character on the first level. *Tigzon/Alex appeared as a playable character on Dealwithit3001k's Crossover Project X and will appear in CPX the Show. *Tigzon/Alex makes a guest appearance in Rich3001k's Petit Lost Again. *Tigzon makes a cameo appearance on Rich3001k's Petit Minigamez. *Tigzon has appearances in alot of fighting game series: Sploder Deadlocked, Mangamixer's Sploder Smash Bros, Dealwithit3001k's Sploder Smash Bros, Super Smash Bros. Xplode, Sploder Fighterz. Tell me for other game, cameo by Tigzon, if I've missed something :/ External links *Official Tigzon Website *Play Tigzon PART 1 on Sploder.com Category:Games